Reedman Pinkamena
Reedman Pinkamena was a male scavenger mercenary during the Clone Wars. Biography Early Life Reedman was born to Kenro and Aria Pinkamena at a medcenter on Polis Massa. The couple had been on the run from bounty hunters and mercenaries while Aria had been pregnant with Reed. The family of three would spend five years on Polis Massa, until moving to Rudrig where he would later study at The University of Rudrig in his later years as an adult. He would major in archaeology for some many years and would meet Lyra Erso during this time, who he would date for two years until coming to a mutual seperation. Reedman would later assist Utani Xane, who would become his mentor for quite some time. Eventually, Reed's parents would be on the move again, escaping from mercenaries hired by Ebor the Hutt. Reed would stay with Utani Xane while they relocated to Coruscant, in hopes of hiding in large crowds and assuming new identities. In time, Reed would leave Utani to become a scavenger on Jakku. There he would search for ancient artifacts and sell any worthwhile items of lesser value and importance. In 25 BBY, Reed would attend the wedding of Lyra and Galen. Reed would discuss his archaeological finds on Jakku and Lyra's interest of kyber crystals with her, which would lead her to reveal her interest in the force and Jedi. While on Coruscant, Reed would later visit his parents; both of whom had taken on different aliases and started a small restaurant. During the visit, a Rodian working for Ebor would assassinate his parents, leaving Reed in a vulnerable and disheartened state. Trying to move on from the devastating experience, he would move to Geonosis, scavaging there. His time on Geonosis would earn him favor and trust with many geonosians who he would barter and sell to. They granted him his own personal Nantex-class territorial defense starfighter which he named Splatterfire. Reed would travel across the galaxy, often trading and selling things he had found while keeping a home on Geonosis. During this period, Reed would recieve combat training from Sun Fac, a geonosian from the Stalgasin hive, who had befriended Reed. Shortly before The Clone Wars had begun, a large amount of battle droids were in production, being produced by the Stalgasin hive. Reed had found remains of disposed B1 Battle Droid parts and was captured by several geonosian scouts. Worried for the safety of their secretive plot to create the droid army and unsure what to do with him, they bring him to the Stalgasin hive for his fate to be determined. Luckily, Sun Fac, who serves as Poggle the Lesser's chief lieutenant, pardons Reed and allows him to live with this knowledge. The Clone Wars Death Personality and Traits Skills and Abilities Equipment Reed's rifle of choice was the Relby-v10. For more close combat, he preferred the use of a darksaber. Reed utilized the Mandalorian armor that he had scavenged, which was equiped with special accessories such as a JT-12 jetpack, flamethrower, whipcord thrower and more. Relationships and Companions Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenary Battle Class